Sometimes, a user of a computer participating in a wireless network needs to newly add a device such as a printer to the wireless network. In such a situation, the following user operations are required. First, the user operates the user's computer to change setting for wireless communications to an initial state so as to enable the user's computer to temporarily establish a wireless connection with the printer. After the temporal wireless connection is established, the user further operates the computer to send predetermined setting data for wireless communications to the printer. Next, the user operates the printer so as to apply the predetermined setting data transmitted from the computer to the printer, so that a proper wireless connection can be established between the computer and the printer. An example of such a wireless communication system is disclosed in Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 2003-143156.
The above mentioned setting method for newly adding a device to the wireless network requires the user to operate the device to adjust setting for wireless communications in accordance with the setting data of the user's computer in addition to requiring the user to operate the user's computer to change the setting to an initial state. Such user operations are very troublesome for the user. If the user is not familiar with wireless networks, such user operations are very difficult for the user.